


Licorice

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, Gabriel is a brat, M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, Spanking, Teeny bit of angst, abuse of licorice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, would you fucking stop that?!”</p><p>Everybody stares at Dean, who doesn't notice because he's glaring at Gabriel, who is sucking on a piece of red licorice just fucking <em>obscenely</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licorice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneurysmface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/gifts).



> Prompt: Dean/Gabriel. Licorice.

“Dude, would you _fucking_ stop that?!”

Everybody stares at Dean, who doesn't notice because he's glaring at Gabriel, who is sucking on a piece of red licorice just fucking _obscenely_.

The angel pulls the piece of candy out of his mouth with a pop, and that's even worse because now his lips are all spit-slick and shiny, and Dean looks away with a grimace.

Only to catch Sam looking at him like he's lost it.

“He's fucking making slurping noises while I'm trying to research.”

Sam shakes his his head and rolls his eyes. “Whatever, dude.”

-

Dean comes to regret ever having said something, because now Gabriel is always in his line of sight, sucking on something, most often that damned licorice, but occasionally one of those rocket shaped popsicles, and once a long thin sucker that Dean is never going to forget.

It's only natural that when he goes to his happy place in the shower, one hand braced against the wall, the other wrapped around himself, and imagines a mouth, hot and greedy, that suddenly there's a face behind that mouth, golden eyes looking up at him.

And he should stop, should take his hand away, calm down, banish that image and then try again, but the thought of having a fucking _angel_ on his knees sends Dean over the edge, and he's painting the shower wall with his come and breathing out Gabriel's name into the steamy air.

He forgets that angels hear when their name is spoken.

-

Gabriel keeps tormenting Dean during the day, but keeps it out of sight of everyone else.

Dean keeps imagining those lips that wrap around the licorice spread around his dick, reddened and swollen from rough use.

Gabriel smirks in the darkness every time Dean whispers his name in the shower.

-

Dean rises from a fitful sleep, stumbles his way into the kitchen for coffee. He sits down heavily at the table, only to find Gabriel across from him, tongue licking honey off a spoon.

“Really, Gabe? At ass o'clock in the morning, you gotta start that shit?”

Gabriel waggles his brows at Dean, and _slowly_ drags his tongue along the curve of the utensil.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Dean scrubs his hand over his hair and looks around. “Where the fuck is everyone, anyway?”

“Out.” Gabriel grins. “Just you and me, Dean-o.”

Dean turns his attention back to the angel. “You fucker.”

Gabriel smirks and leans back. “Actually, I figured it would be the other way around.”

“Fuck you, dude.”

“Exactly.”

Dean grits his teeth, grabs another cup of coffee and stalks out of the room, only to walk right into Gabriel in the hall.

“Dude! Not cool.” Dean wipes ineffectively at the hot coffee down the front of his robe. He goes around the angel and into his room, dropping the robe into the hamper, and digging through his duffel for a pair of sweats.

There's a low whistle behind him, and Dean flushes as he spins around, a whole body flush that does nothing but accentuate his prettiness.

“For fucks sake, Gabe, can you stop dicking me around for five minutes?!”

Gabriel sucks on his licorice thoughtfully, because _of course_ he has some fucking licorice, and then tilts his head, eyes roaming over Dean's body.

“Dean, what do you think this is?”

Dean mutters as he turns back and yanks some sweatpants out of his pile of clothing.

“I know what this fucking is, you're a goddamned _trickster_ , and you think it's funny that I sometimes have been known to... on occasion... pick up a dude.. Once or twice.”

Dean angrily tugs his pants on and then turns narrowed green eyes on Gabriel. “And I don't fucking need your shit. Do you know how much crap I get for that out on the road? How many times I've had to beat the fuck out of some hunter before he'd stop saying what a good-”

Dean cuts off abruptly, then shrugs as he flops into a sitting position on the end of the bed. “Just.. just fucking cut it out, man. Leave me alone about it.”

Gabriel twists his hand and the licorice disappears. He stalks forward, all the power and grace of an archangel, and he grabs Dean's shoulder with one hand, the other forcing Dean's chin up.

“You're an idiot.”

Dean eyes narrows angrily, and he starts to say something back, but Gabriel is done letting Dean talk. The angel lowers his mouth onto Dean's, hot and demanding, and the hunter's hand rises, presses itself against Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel parts his lips, flickers his tongue across Dean's mouth, waits for the hunter to let him in, which he does after a moment's hesitation. That hand pushing against him stops, instead curls into the fabric of Gabriel's shirt and tugs him closer.

For a long moment they stand there like that, tongues twining and sliding against each other, and then in one swift move, Dean yanks Gabriel forward while twisting himself out of the way. The archangel overbalances and falls on the bed, finding himself flipped onto his back, with Dean crawling on top of him.

It's the hottest thing he's ever seen in his long, long life.

Dean places his hands on either side of the angel's torso, watching the golden eyes skate across the muscled planes of his chest, before looking up at him.

“You for real, Gabe?”

The angel lays beneath him, looking up into those vulnerable, unsure eyes and arches a brow. “Dean, if you don't get your dick in my ass or my mouth in the next few minutes, I'm going to do something drastic.”

Dean growls low and leans back, tugging at the angel's shirt. Gabriel smirks, snaps his fingers, and suddenly they're both without clothing.

Dean starts in surprise, and then huffs a laugh. “Impatient much?”

“Dean, I've been trying to get you into bed for weeks.”

“You could have asked.” Dean is skating his hands across the angel's body, and Gabriel arches up into the touch.

“This was much more fun.” Gabriel smirks like the brat he is and Dean gets a sudden inspiration. He settles back and pulls the shorter man towards him. Who goes willingly until Dean lays him across the hunter's lap.

“It may have been a while, Dean-o, but I'm pretty sure this is not how it-” He cuts off with a gasp as Dean's hand strikes down on the fleshy part of his ass, and he squirms in the hunter's lap.

“This is your punishment for teasing me for fucking _days_. If you take it like a good boy, maybe then I'll let you have what you want.”

And Gabriel absolutely has something mouthy to say about that, but then there's another strike, on the other side this time, and then Dean's hand is sliding between those cheeks, one finger teasing lightly at that tight pucker behind, and Gabriel's mind fuzzes out a bit.

By the time Dean's decided that the angel's had enough (and after ordering him not to let himself heal from the gorgeous redness that's covering his rear), he's got two fingers sliding in and out of Gabriel, assisted by the bottle that the archangel has summoned out of nowhere, rather than let Dean leave the bed.

Gabriel is a writhing mess across his lap, mumbling that he's ready already and to just _fuck_ him, but Dean smirks and slides his fingers free, shaking his head.

“No.”

Gabriel's head come up at that, disbelieving eyes narrowing at the hunter. Dean slides out from under the angel, moving to lean back against the headboard, slicking up one hand and sliding it along his erection.

“You're going to come over here and fuck yourself on me.”

The sudden intake of breath is audible, and Gabriel watches Dean's hand for a half-second and then crawls forward eagerly, climbing over Dean this time, positioning himself and then sinking slowly onto the hunter.

Dean groans when the angel is fully seated on him, reaching out to squeeze the abused flesh of Gabriel's ass.

“Oh god Gabe, you're so fucking tight.” He moans again as the angel squeezes around him, and then huffs a soft laugh as Gabriel asks him to maybe avoid talking about his dad in bed. In answer, Dean smacks the angel's rear again and orders him to start moving already.

And he does, fuck does he ever.

Gabriel is sinuous and sexy, and it's an embarrassingly short time before Dean is hovering over the edge. He croaks out Gabriel's name in warning, but the archangel just reaches forward and scratches blunts nails over Dean's peaked nipples, and that's enough to push Dean over.

His fingers dig cruelly into Gabriel's hipbones and he thrusts up forcefully twice, and then holds as his whole body flushes and shudders in release.

Dean fuzzes out for a minute, vaguely noticing the hot splashes of come striping across his stomach as Gabriel uses his hand to finish himself off.

The angel gingerly disengages from Dean, gasping with a tremor as he does so, and then starts to climb off the bed.

“Cha doin'?” Dean mumbles, and reaches out an hand to tug him back.

“Figured you'd want me to leave now.” Gabriel voice is deliberately nonchalant.

“Get over here you little shit.” Dean pulls the smaller man close, curls around Gabriel, pressing his chest to the angel's back.

He squirms at the wetness between them, and snaps his fingers, cleaning them both up. “Didn't take you for a cuddler, Dean-o.”

Dean tugs the comforter around them, burying his nose in the back of Gabriel's neck. “Shut up or I won't let you suck my dick in the shower when we get up.”

Gabriel shuts up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything else. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
